beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het verlies van een vader (deel 2)
Het verlies van een vader (deel 2) ''Vervolg: Het verlies van een vader Ren liep naar de grote hal. Daar zag hij zijn vader op zijn troon zitten met zijn ogen dicht. Hij ademde diep in en uit met zijn mond. Hij ademde soms wat vuur uit en zijn stekelig haar zat in de war. Hij had zijn losse kleren aan: thumb|Ryuga met zijn hemdje, maar dan zit hij los...Zijn wit hemd open zodat je zijn gespierde harde, maar gladde borstkas zien, zijn gewone jeans broek en de pijpen zijn in zijn bruine botten gepropt. Maar waar Ren zijn ogen niet kon vanaf houden... was het perfecte gezicht van zijn vader. Het was zo perfect... Niets, echt niets, was mis. Er was geen enkel linkteken, geen enkel puistje, stoppeltje, muggenbeet of iets dergelijks op zijn huid te vinden. Zijn gezicht: was niet te rond, niet te ovalig. Zijn kin: niet te scherp, niet te rond. Zijn lippen: waren perfect vol en gelijk niets was er verkeerd aan. Zijn neus: was perfect gebouwd. Zijn ogen: waren perfect symetrisch aan elkaar, even groot, even mooi. Zijn oren: waren niet te groot, niet te klein, niet te puntig, niet te rond en dan zijn haar. Het wit stekelig haar met een rode streak zat warrig, maar toch perfect. Nu pas zag hij zijn vader goed en nu pas besefte hij waarom zijn moeder vroeger (dat heeft ze aan hem vertelt) dacht dat ze niet goed genoeg was voor hem. Ryuga deed zijn ogen open en zette zich recht. "Wat wil je?" vroeg Ryuga met zijn lage, maar zachte stem. Ren werd wakker geschud door zijn stem. Hij wist niet meer wat hij wou zeggen. Ryuga stond op en liep rustig naar zijn zoon. Ren werd betoverd door zijn huid die glansde door de zon. Hij stopte een paar meter voor zijn zoon. Hij keek zijn vader recht in zijn oge aan. thumb|left|"Pap..." mompelde hij...Zijn ogen brandde in de zijne en Ren kon niet meer nadenken. "Ik... weet het niet meer. Ik weet niet meer wat ik wou zeggen." kon Ren er nog uitkrijgen. "Sorry." zei hij zacht. "Wat?" vroeg Ren verbaasd. Hij lette helemaal niet op van wat hij zei, hij werd helemaal betoverd door zijn ogen. "Sorry, dat ik je zo betover en sorry... dat ik zo'n slechte vader ben, maar ik beloof je," zei hij en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder "dat ik het terug zal brengen. Ik zweer het." zei en verdween in de schaduw. "Pap..." mompelde Ren en hoorde hem alleen nog maar grinniken. Ren opende de deur van de kleine woonkamer. Daar zaten zijn moeder en Ponyo. Zijn moeder zat op haar favoriete plek: Een oude houten stoel dat mooi werd versierd en er nog steeds prachtig uitzag. Ponyo zat op de grote dof gele zetel dat vervaardigd was uit oud katoen en polyester. De kussens waren van zacht paars satijn. In de woonkamer stonden ook nog twee kleine zetels allebei vervaardigd uit zwarte zijde. Er was een mat met de kleuren dof oranje, rood en bruin. De vloer was van ebbenhout. Er stonden eikenhouten boekenkasten met de allereerste drukken van alle sprookjes. De kamer was groot, net ietsje kleiner dan een mini-bibloitheek. Er waren kleine kastjes vervaardigd uit kersenhout. Op eentje die naast de stoel, waar Madoka op zat, stond, stond een oud lamje met een groene lappenkap. De muren van de kamer waren in het helder geel. Alle meubelen pasten niet in de kamer, maar waren op de een of andere manier toch in harmonie met elkaar. Ren liep richting de alleen staande houten stoel bij een kersenhouten bureau. Hij bekeek het bureau aandachtig en glimlachte aan alle herinneringen die hij daar had. Dara had zijn vader hem voor het eerst leren schrijven. Daar had hij hem zijn eerste sprookje voorgelezen. Daar had hij voor het eerst leren lezen allemaal met zijn vader. Ren's ogen begonnen vochtig te worden, maar hij vocht tegen zijn tranen. Maar hij verloor en de tranen rolden geluidloos van zijn wangen. Hij voelde een zachte hand op zijn schouder en keek op. Daar was zijn moeder met rode ogen van het huilen. Ren sprong op en omhelsde zijn moeder stevig. "Het spijt me, mama!" snikte hij en de tranen bleven komen. "Het is al goed, het is al goed." zei Madoka zacht om hem te sussen. Ze duwde Ren zachtjes van zich af zodat ze hem beter kon bekijken. Ze glimlachte en hij glimlachte terug. Toen drong er iets tot Madoka door. "Hoe noemde je me?" vroeg ze met een vragende blik. Ren grinnikte. "Mama." zei hij zacht en knuffelde zijn mama stevig. Madoka huilde van geluk -Ren noemt haar nooit mama alleen met haar voornaam of moeder of gewoon geen één van de twéé- en knuffelde hem stevig terug. Ze hoorde allebei een gekuch achter hen en keken op. Ponyo stond daar en keek met een soort van smeken gezicht. Madoka begreep het. Ze liet Ren los en zette zich terug neer op haar stoel. Ren stond nerveus recht en keek naar de grond, beschaamd. Ponyo probeerde iets te zeggen, maar ze kreeg niets over haar lippen. Een tijd van ondragelijke stilte nam plaats. "Ponyo, het spijt me." zei Ren die de ondragelijke stilte. Ponyo keek Ren recht in de ogen aan. "Het is je vergeven..." zei ze in een heel beleefde woordenschat. "Je bent nog steeds boos op me." en het was geen vraag. "Ach, wel neen." zei Ponyo weer op die beleefde toon. Ren keek haar boos aan en zuchtte. Hij haatte het wanneer iemand loog tegen hem. "Myuu, spreekt ze de waarheid?" vroeg Ren en Ponyo keek geschokt en boos tegelijk. Myuu kwam uit het niets tevoorschijn. Hoe was ze hier zo snel gekomen? Of stond ze er al die tijd al zonder dat we haar konden zien? In ieder geval, ze was nog stiller dan de stilte. Myuu keek Ponyo diep in de ogen aan en fronste. "Ze liegt." was haar antwoord en verdween weer. Ponyo keek zoekend om zich heen, maar zag haar niet. "Ik ben hier." zei ze met haar melodieuze zachte stem. Ponyo schrok en Madoka ook. Madoka kreeg bijna een hartaanval. "Kom op, Madoka. Dat moet je nu toch wel stilaan van me gewend zijn zeker." zuchtte Myuu die het best wel grappig vond. "Aan jou kun je wennen, Myuu." mompelde Madoka wiens hart tot bedaren kwam. Myuu lachte en het leek alsof er een belletje tinkelde. "Ponyo, moet je niet iets zeggen?" vroeg Myuu en haar gouden ogen brandde in de grote bruine ogen van Ponyo. Ponyo had al eens in Ren's ogen gekeken, maar die waren niets vergeleken die van Myuu. Ze werd betoverd door de schoonheid en aantrekkingskracht van haar ogen. Ponyo bleef kijken in Myuu's ogen en kon zich op niets anders meer concentreren. Ren gromde en toen werd ze uit de betovering gehaald. Myuu schonk hem een nijdige blik toe en het leek alsof Ren ineen kromp van angst. "Wat... was... dat...?" zei Ponyo nog een beetje verward. "Een gave." gaf Myuu als kort antwoord. Ponyo keek verbaasd naar Ren. "Kun jij dat ook?" vroeg ze en schudde haar hoofd nog steeds verward. "Ja, maar ik kan het niet zo goed..." gaf hij eerlijk toe. "Het is ook moelijker bij jongere draken en zeker bij hun verbonden persoon." legde Myuu uit "Ook al ben je nou niet zo jong meer, he Ren?" het was een retorische vraag en ze gniffelde. Ren fronste en keek haar boos aan. "He? Ren is toch maar 16?" vroeg Ponyo die verward was "Dat is toch niet oud?" vroeg ze weer. "Hij is ook jong, maar je snapt het niet. Kijk hij is 16... op aarde." legde Myuu voorzichtig uit. Ponyo keek haar vragend aan. "Kijk hij is jong, heel erg jong. Ik ook. We zijn maar een paar jaar oud. Dus kijk op aarde ben ik 36, maar hier ben ik..." begon ze rustig "3600" zei ze snel en keek naar Ponyo's reactie. Ponyo's ogen waren wijd open gesperd. "Dus laat me even rekenen... Is Ren 1600 jaar oud. Hier?" vroeg ze terwijl ze het een beetje snapte. "Ja." was Myuu's korte antwoord. "Oké." zei Ponyo snel "En Ren... Sorry dat ik loog tegen je en ik vergeef het je echt..." zei ze en knuffelde hem. Ren keek naar Myuu en ze knipoogde. Ren kreeg een goede bui. "Ren," begon Madoka die zich bij het gesprek voegde "heb je het al goed gemaakt met je vader?" vroeg Madoka en Ren's goeie bui verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Ren slikte even en gaf antwoord. "Ja en nee. Ik wilde me verontschuldigen, maar hij deed dat in plaats van ik. Hij zei tegen me dat het hem speet dat hij een slechte vader was en zei dat hij het terug zou brengen." antwoordde hij. "Ryuga..." mompelde Madoka stilletje. "Ik ga met hem praten." zei Myuu en verdween weer. "Kom, we gaan iets eten." stelde Madoka voor en Ponyo en Ren knikten. "Zo, hier is jullie eten. Eieren met spek voor de twee dames en de heer." zei de kokkin en legde hun borden voor hen neer. "Bedankt Niru." zei Madoka en Niru schonk hen een glimlach. Toen Niru in de keuken verdween, kon Ponyo net nog zien wat er allemaal was in de keuken en dat verbaasde haar. "Vlees? Alleen maar vlees?" vroeg Ponyo verbaasd "Waar zijn de groenten?" vroeg ze zich af. "Dat eten ze niet." gaf Madoka haar een antwoord. "Helemaal niet en fruit?" vroeg ze stomverbaasd. "Ook niet. Ze kunnen het eten, maar spugen het later er weer uit. Ze vinden mensen voedsel walgelijk. Zo heb ik Ryuga als eens zien kokhalzen toen ik frietjes at, echt hilarisch." zei Madoka en begon te lachen bij de herinnering. Ponyo beeldde het zich in en lachte mee. Ren lachte pas toen hij de herinnering zelf zag vanuit Madoka's hoofd. "Of nee toen hij moest kotsen toen ik chocolade taart at en zei dat het lekker was." zei ze weer en lachte harder. Ren en Ponyo lachtten met haar mee. En zo zaten ze de hele tijd te lachen om de grappige dingen die Ryuga vroeger deed. Het verbaasd Ren meteen toen hij hoorde hoe geweldig en avontuurlijk zijn vader was. Hij werd trots op hem. Hij wilde nu net zo zijn als hem. Ren kreeg meteen medelijden met zijn vader toen hij hoorde wat er allemaal met hem gebeurd was. Al het erge dat hem was overkomen. Hoeveel pijn hij niet heeft hoeven lijden. Maar ze begonnen weer allemaal te lachen toen ze weer grappige dingen hoorden over hem. Madoka was degene die het meeste lachte van al. Ze was zo blij dat ze zich die herinneringen weer herinnerde. "Ik ben blij dat je weer echt kunt lachen men liefste." fluisterde Ryuga lieflijk in Madoka's oor. Madoka glimlachte naar hem en hij glimlachte warm terug. Toen hij glimlachte, werden zijn tanden ontbloot en fonkelden ze in het heldere en felle zonlicht. Hij kuste haar op haar wang. "Wat breng jou hier... mijn liefste?" herhaalde ze hem lachend "Voor mij?" mompelde ze op zijn lippen. "Was het dat maar." mompelde hij terug. Madoka keek verbaasd, maar kon niet meer nadenken want... Ryuga thumb|left|Ze stopten eindelijk met kussen... (Madoka heeft lenzen aan!!!!)...had zijn warme perfecte gladde lippen op de hare gedrukt. Zijn kus was zo passioneel en zo vurig dat ze er duizelig van werd. Ze kon niet meer helder nadenken en liet zich gewoon meeslepen door hem. Na een tijdje hoordden ze een gekuch en werden ze weer bewust dat ze niet alleen waren... Madoka keek opzij en zag Ren kuchen en Ponyo blozen. Madoka draaide haar hoofd en Ryuga liet zijn lippen niet van de hare komen. Ze gaf hem een veelbetekende blik en hij keek alsof hij zeurde. Ze keek schijnheilig en zuchtte uit irritatie. Ryuga verwijderde zijn lippen van de hare, maar hield haar nu wel stevig vast. Hij wilde precies bewijzen -na het trouwen, "het", zijn kind, het voordurend kussen en knuffelen van elkaar en het tonen van eeuwig durende liefde voor elkaar- dat ze zijn bezit was. Hij schonk Ren een beetje boze blik. "Had je me dat niet kunnen gunnen?" vroeg hij geïrriteerd aan hem. Ren grinnikte. "Dat moet je maar in een andere kamer gaan doen." zei Ren en bleef lachen. Ponyo barstte in het lachen uit toen ze het begreep. Ryuga lachte stilletjes mee en Madoka bloosde als een gek. "Daar heb ik spijtig genoeg geen tijd voor. Dat zie je want het had al gebeurd kunnen zijn" zei hij grinnikend en Madoka bloosde nog harder. "Had je haar niet naar een kamer gebracht daarvoor?" vroeg Ren die dat nauwlijks geloofde. "Alleen als ik wat meer zelfbeheersing had. Dat heb ik u ook. Als ik dat niet had, hadden jullie vanacht niet geslapen denk ik." zei hij en grinnikte weer. Ren en Ponyo slikten en Madoka bloosde nog harder. Zo rood als een verbranden kreeft was ze. "Maar de reden dat ik haar kuste, was niet voor dat..." zei Ryuga en slikte even. "Waarvoor dan?" vroeg Madoka verbaasd. "Als verlangen en afscheidskus..." zei hij stilletjes, maar ze had het gehoord. "Wat?!" vroeg ze geschokt. "Ik ga weg, Madoka. Ik ga het halen. En ik weet niet of... ik ooit nog wel terug kom." zei hij uiteindelijk en iedereen stond verbijsterd... ''Wordt vervolgd... Categorie:Ren Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Toekomst Categorie:Seizoen: 2 Categorie:Ponyo Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen